This invention relates to a supervisory control system and apparatus used in a fire prevention system, a burglar alarm system, a remote control system, etc..
In a fire prevention system, sensors, alarm devices and actuators are used in order to drive fire prevention devices such as shutters, duct dampers, blowers and so on. For the purpose of supervisory control of these devices, a plurality of operating units are used. The conventional system and apparatus for supervisory control need complicated devices and a plurality of wires in order to supervise which sensor or actuator has functioned and control a certain actuator.